


Rattle The Stars

by heavenbows



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbows/pseuds/heavenbows
Summary: He'd known that boy was going to rattle the stars one day, and he'd hoped he would be there to see it. Maybe Silver wouldn't get a front row seat to all of Jimbo's exploits, but he could certainly see him off at the start of them.





	Rattle The Stars

Stars blazed in the night sky, bright as jewels for the one night of the year that was guaranteed not to be spoiled by the kaleidoscope of city lights.

It was traditional for the graduation ceremony of the Interstellar Academy to be performed at night, by the light of the stars and the unusually bright full moon. It wasn’t _completely_ without artificial light, of course, but for the graduation of students dedicated to being the best of a new generation of captains, explorers and astronomers, it seemed fitting to remind everyone present of the element they would be working in.

The dim light made the assembled graduates appear to glow in their white uniforms; ghostly, almost. Or angelic, as some of a religious turn of mind might be inclined to say. Certainly, their white clothes and determined, serious expressions were reminiscent of long ago destroyed paintings in cathedrals on a planet far, far away.

“James Pleiades Hawkins,” the academy dean proclaimed, calling the next student forward. “Graduated with full honours and the Captain’s Distinction.”

Everyone applauded, as of course they did for every student, but the keen observer could pick out each student’s friends and family by the level of enthusiasm in the clapping. Near the front of the crowd of attendees, one group were applauding for James Hawkins; a middle-aged woman whose resemblance picked her out as his mother, an astronomer so distinctive that nobody ever recognised him, an ex-captain with a distinctively feline cast to her appearance, and a squabble of children.

At the back of the crowd, though, there stood a man quite unlike the rest of the proud parents, dressed in the rig of a common sailor, his tricorn hat clutched in a mechanical grip as he rubbed his remaining eye; just an itch, that was all.

“You must be very proud of your son,” an elderly woman stood beside him ventured to remark, guessing that the source of the man’s response was familial ties.

“Oh, I am,” the man replied without missing a beat. “I told him he’d do great things, and here he is…” A smile came to his face as he lowered his voice, speaking to himself. “I knew you had it in you, Jimbo.”


End file.
